paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AstralXYZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradox Mod Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:TC Cyclotron Gun.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joseeexd (Talk) 06:26, 23 September 2010 BouncyTEM 05:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC): Made two logos. Tell me which you like! :) Or whatever edits you want to get a logo you DO like. AstralXYZ 06:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC): I like the first one. =) :BouncyTEM 06:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I liked that one too. :) I'll get it set up, then. Artwork Requests AstralXYZ 01:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC): Err, I didn't say that I'd be doing buildings. Maybe later, once I get the hang of vehicles. I'll put those two buildings on hold for now. :Protroid 01:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I got carried away. :Protroid 20:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) By the way I finished lore for the Topolino, and I put a rather crude sketch of the venture tank hunter on each of their pages. These should give you a good idea of what the topolino would look like. :RockmariomkiZX 13:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you do artwork of the Ursa Mortar Tank of the Bolsheviks? The Behind the Scenes section has some idea on what it should look like. ::AstralXYZ 14:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC): Just make the request on my profile page. And I think I'll seriously need more information than just 'Rhino Tank chassis'. ::Protroid 19:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) By the way, a friend of mine already drew not only the Topolino, but the Dewy and the Venture as well. You don't have to draw it. Names and... stuff KamuiK 07:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I would be very happy if you have more names from your region. The ones you wrote in the comments are good. Just edit the page and write in. Joseeexd 13:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC): Could you do me a favor and don't create non existing links on your faction template, I would like to keep the wanted pages clean :) About the monarchy GearsGoAwryMan 15:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) jade didn't work, so how are we going to get permafrost? AstralXYZ 15:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC): I thought the only reason jade didn't work was because you couldn't use both the cryofreeze visual effect and a green glow at the same time? KamuiK 16:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope, the reason was that cryo technology is hard coded, which means you cannot change its attributes (damage multiplier, freeze duration etc) on a case-to-case, but only globally. In effect, if they wanted to make Jade, they would have been forced to sacrifiece Cryo. GearsGoAwryMan 18:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) BTW: thanks for the cleanups. AstralXYZ 21:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC): No problem! Well, I suppose if the Permafrost effect I was thinking of is uncodable, it could just use the cryo effect. I could handwave it by saying that Permafrost formed from uncontrolled Permafreezing is brittle instead of sturdy like the Permafrost used in the Atlantean vehicles... 3D Artwork AstralXYZ 09:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC): Guys, I really want some comments on how the Thalanus looks at the moment. I don't care whether they're positive or negative comments - I just want some input on this. By the way, this is based off one of the designs in my sketch book. GearsGoAwryMan 14:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) let's just say it looks better then what i can do at 3d moddeling for now Doomship 17:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) If you want some critisicm, I've been noticing that the weapons you draw (and as of now, model) are mostly the same basic shape; A Very big and blocky gun with short barrels, looking like it's not sure if it wants to be a carbine or a heavy machine gun(if fact, it looks like a normal human being couldn't even hold that, but then again it is a heavy machine gun). If you want some advice, why don't you try drawing some more... compact and small models. AstralXYZ 22:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC): I have that problem with most of my weapons. =X I have a VERY high tendency to add extra parts onto a weapon, usually because it looks too boring to me. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to comply with that... but I'll try. And not all my weapons have short barrels. (Points at the Ramjet and Albion - though the Albion's barrel is actually two rails.) War GearsGoAwryMan 15:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) i'm ready for a war, and i have a basic idea, how about the industry beign busy with dumping wase in the ocean while one of those citydomes rises up? (with immediate response from the industrial fleet) keep in mind industrial navy is pretty good, now of course, atlanteans are probably good at naval warfare, but light armored units will face a problem. (not that your commanders know that :X) AstralXYZ 15:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Sounds good to me. =) But all the city-domes rose up together, so you'd probably have to contend with Magara's heavy armament - it's damaged, but still more or less operational. GearsGoAwryMan 15:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) there is no failure in retreat :) and if the first hit i thought of is going to work, your atlanteans are going to remember it for the rest of their lives (wich isn't in my favor, perhaps XD) AstralXYZ 15:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Well then, shall we get started? =) GearsGoAwryMan 15:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) yes sir: good luck and Global high-five ;) if you make the warpage, i will edit whenever i'm on, this way we will make a giant, short-episode war. AstralXYZ 16:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Can you start up the warpage? My eyelids are struggling to stay open right now - it's just too late and I'm sleepy. =X Sorry to trouble you. GearsGoAwryMan 18:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) it's okay, i had that so many times :P Jason Zombolt 21:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I would not mind some unintentional battling too. Being HQ'd in NYC dose make for some action. AstralXYZ 13:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC): I don't really see why the Atlanteans would have any need to fight with ZBI unless they infringe on Atlantean territory or dump stuff into the sea... which guarantees war. Jason Zombolt 21:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Well I was thinking, since New York City is what it is, and it's (im paralore) extended into the sea more than natural. it could be an accidental bit. to open up Vs GGAM if he wants.